Hourglass
by UnscriptedEmily
Summary: "You don't smell like you anymore, you smell like hospitals and it makes me so sick I want to die,"
1. Chapter 1

Hourglass- Part One of the Glassverse

**18th September 1912 6:50pm**

"You know, I don't think I ever did tell you how much I love you.

"Never told you, did I, you old bastard? Because- I do, I do, I really fucking do Roy, Roy Roy Roy

"I love you. God, I love you. How could I not? Fucking perfect fucking Mustang, that's who you are, you're still perfect now, you'll always be perfect o h god roy

**5th October 1912 5:14pm**

"Say something. Roy. Don't you fucking dare, you bastard, don't you dare don't you fucking

"I fucking love you don't leave me like this Roy just- just open your fucking eyes oh fuck oh god oh fuck Roy

**21st November 1912 8:00pm**

"You don't smell like you anymore, you smell like hospitals and it makes so sick I want to fucking die you can't leave me like this I love I love you I love you oh god never leave me

"see what you've made me into? You broke my brain, Mustang, you broke it I hate you

**10th December 1912 11:32pm**

"I love you. I love you so much I love I love you I didn't say it enough and now look where you are oh fuck I love you I'd die for you I'd kill for you I would crawl for you Roy I would beg for you why why why I love you I love you

"Four months, Mustang. I have been- waiting for you for four fucking months just please Roy just open your fucking eyes just say something anything Roy it's been too long now and

"The doctors say we can hold on for another month and it's over. You hear that, Roy? One month until they turn it off and you-

"One month. One month and if you don't wake up I'll kill myself Roy you fucker I cannot live without you I will not live without you you do not get to die before me Roy I love you I love you

"I'm completely serious about this. Al knows, of course. I didn't tell him, but he knows all the same. First time I ever wished we didn't have this fucking 'Elric telepathy' thing going on. He'll try an' stop me, he wants me to see a fucking therapist, did you know that? He thinks I'm depressed Roy an' he's absolutely fucking right because without you I do not have a reason to live.

"Winry brought her kids to see you yesterday. The boy looks like her but he's got Al's eyes. They both say the girl looks a bit like me, something about the hair, fuck, I have no idea Roy I

"A week to go, Roy. You better fucking say something I'm dying there is a hole inside me Roy and I'm dying you better

"Two days.

**21st January 1913 1:16am**

"I love you.

"say something

"Roy

"you're not going to, are you?

"you always were a stubborn bastard

"Roy I- I love you oh god

"I love you

"I love you

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2: Looking Glass

****A/N; Hello friends. Emily speaking. I recently received like three reviews (which is a lot to me, shut up) on Hourglass asking if I could please continue the story because cliffhangers are eVILLLLLL **

**I am a sucker for nice reviewers. Inuyashamunkey, hi! This is for you I guess ^u^ I still haven't figured out how to respond to reviews (despite the fact that I've been a member for over a year now) so I am do the indirect thing. Yay. Anyhoo, everyone, please do enjoy chapter two! (there will probably be more to come)****

Looking Glass: Part Two of the Glassverse

Two still forms, barely distinguishable from each other; they lie entwined together like knots, heart to heart, chest to chest, breath to breath. One is silver and blue, sweeping lines and marble features. The other is gold and red, angel blood and fire so bright you can't look away, smooth and ragged and fierce.

The shadows dapple across their skin like fingertips. They each own more than their fair share of scars and perhaps that is the reason they cling so tightly to each other, as though they would die if they were to let go, even for a second.

Eye flicker open, dark lashes sweeping high cheekbones and though one's head is nestled lower, against the steady heartbeat of the other, they are symmetrical all the same. Despite physical differences, each mirrors the other as they tighten their hold and bury their faces in each other's skin.

The sheets, crisp white and pale grey, rustle and shift and the taller of the two levers himself upright, leaning against the pillows.

"-I thought you were dead,"

"-Ed, god, I-,"

"Roy, I thought you were _dead _I was ready to _kill myself_-,"  
"-I love you I love you, Oh Ed you are- _everything_, how could I ever leave you-?"

"-if you didn't wake up I was gonna die Roy I love you I love you I-"

"I love you."

Coffee. Steam spirals between them. They marvel silently at the ordinary-ness of the task- filling the kettle, lighting the stove with a snap and a click, fetching mugs, heaping sugar and stirring-

Almost as if they hadn't just cheated death.

Almost.

The aureate eyes meet the black and for once Roy can't hide anything from Ed, for once Ed can't hold back the pain and they crumble, inwards, downwards, outwards, coffee mugs cast aside as they fall into each other and cling tight, tight, tight, too scared to let go.

Choked into the darkness: "Roy? Are you- awake?"

Arms tighten around him. "Yes."

"Don't you fucking dare die on me like that ever again, you bastard."

"Never. God, never, Ed, the only thing that brought me back was your voice-"

"I'm going to kill them, you know." Delivered calm and deadly. Metal fist at his back, clenching.

"…Ed."

"I'm going to tear them apart," golden eyes burn fiercer than the sun as he reaches up and smoothes Roy hair away from the bandage wound round his head, "for trying to take you away from me."

Roy swallows. His eyes are full of shadows and stars as he gazes down at the wolf in his arms and nods.

"Four months?"

"-Five, actually."

"….I'm sorry."

A hard, passionate kiss that leaves him aching. "Don't be."

Careful hands peel at the bandage. Rusty flakes scatter down.  
"Head wounds bleed a lot, don't worry," murmurs Ed.

"I suppose you'd know, wouldn't you," Roy manages a smirk.

"…_such_ a bastard-!"

"You- were in a coma for_ five_ months. They were literally- _reaching_ for the switch and-"

Gentle fingers card through his hair, smudge the tears away. "Shhh. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Choked breathing. Then, "Bastard. Don't be fucking sorry. You didn't ask to get captured."

"Neither of us did. It wasn't our fault."

Silence.

Roy's eyes widen. "Ed. It _wasn't your fault_. How could you-?"

There is a long, long pause. When he finally speaks, Ed's voice is hoarse and low. "Three months in that place. Then when we finally- _finally_- got out you- you were weak and sick and bleeding everywhere and I walked and walked and walked for fucking _ever_ an'-

"an' we got to the hospital and they looked at me with- _pity_ in their eyes and I was this- _this _- close to killing someone, Roy, if it got you treatment quicker, an' then…an' then. _Five. Fucking. Months._ I was out of my fucking _mind_, I couldn't eat; Al had to force-feed me water for fuck's sake and every time I tried to close my eyes all I could see was- you. And blood, so much blood and. Roy. _Five. Months_. You nearly fucking _died_. Do you know what that means? It means you were _this_ close to _leaving_ me, _this_ close to just- not. Existing. And.  
"I could have stopped it."

"Exactly how the hell," quietly, "do you think you could have stopped it?"

Ed's eyes, dull gold in the dim bedroom. "I…I dunno, I could've-,"

"_You don't know_. And you know why that is? Because you couldn't have stopped it. Ed. It was _me_, for fuck's sake, it was me and the fucking Fuhrer and the _army_, fucking _hell_ Ed _I _gave the orders, _I _told the men to lead us straight into the fucking ambush- if you feel guilty then how the fuck do you think I feel?"

The barest whisper of a stoppered throat: "Roy…" The words behind the words: it wasn't you it _wasn't _I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you

Arms around each other, then, the only way they can sleep now. "We have to keep moving forwards." The black head dips to brush a kiss to the tanned forehead. "Isn't that what you always say? Ed. We have to keep moving forwards."

As they fall asleep, they reflect each other's guilt the only way they can: by holding on tighter, drowning the other's pain in their arms.


End file.
